


Sam's Cum has Nutritional Value

by softforpjm (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Smut, gabriel is a cumslut lol, i just ran out of ideas lmao, the title has like no correlation to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softforpjm
Summary: Gabriel is addicted to Sam's cum.





	Sam's Cum has Nutritional Value

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But You're My Cum Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920455) by [tomlinsuckthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis). 



Sam doesn’t really remember when Gabriel's addiction started, but he does remember when he realized his boyfriend was addicted to his cum. And he certainly remembers when it reached an all time high.

 

“Shit, fuck Gabe. ‘M gonna cum,” Sam grunts, causing Gabriel to hum in approval around the length in his mouth. That pushes Sam over the edge and he cums down Gabriel's throat, a shout of his boyfriend’s name leaving his lips.

Gabriel pulls off of Sam’s softening cock, the warm load it just released sitting heavily on his tongue. The salty bitter taste soaks into Gabriel’s taste buds. It’s slightly sweet, a small representation of Sam’s personality. He holds the load in his mouth for a moment longer before he swallows slowly, letting it drip down his throat.

He licks his lips slowly, just incase any of it managed to escape his mouth. Once he’s satisfied that he got it all he climbs up the bed and places a closed mouth kiss on Sam’s lips before laying next to him and cuddling into his side.

“You’re such a cumslut Gabriel, jesus.”

“What makes you say that?” Gabriel asks, popping up on his elbow so he can look at his boyfriend’s face.

“That’s the seventh blow job you’ve given me this week.”

“So?”

“It’s only Wednesday.” Gabriel shrugs his shoulders as if to say ‘so what’, before laying back down and burying his face in Sam’s neck. The younger boy just sighs and throws his arm around Gabriel. He doesn’t mind the blow jobs, he loves them, he just finds it weird how Gabriel always insists on him finishing in his mouth. It’s like he’s addicted to Sam’s cum or something. “I should just start bottling my cum so you can have it whenever you want,” he comments offhandedly.

But this catches Gabriel's attention and he goes from being half asleep to wide awake. “Really? You would do that for me?” he asks excitedly, pulling away from Sam’s embrace and sitting up.

“Er, yeah, I guess. I was only jok-” but he’s cut off by a loud squeal.

“Oh thank you Sammy you’re the best boyfriend in the whole entire world!” He throws himself on top of him and starts to kiss his face all over, the prospect of getting to taste his boyfriend whenever he wants making him happy.

“Anything for you, Gabe.” He rubs his back soothingly, even though Sam’s mind is far from soothed.

-

The next morning Sam wakes up to a feeling of immense pleasure and when he opens his eyes he realizes why. There’s Gabriel in between his legs sucking him off. He can’t help but moan at the feeling of the tight, wet heat around him.

His sudden noise in the silent room causes Gabriel's eyes to open and flick to him. He smiles around Sam's girth as best he can before he pulls off and starts to stroke him. “Sorry, I couldn’t wait for you to wake up,” he grins sheepishly before engulfing Sam again.

“It’s alright, angel. It was a nice way to be woken up,” his voice is slightly slurred from the pleasure. Gabriel runs his tongue over the swollen tip and his toes curl in pleasure. He feels a hand start to massage his balls and he loses it. He shoots his load down Gabriel’s throat, a loud moan escaping his lips.

Just like last night Gabriel takes his time to hold the load in his mouth and swallow it before he crawls up to cuddle with Sam. “So we’re going to start that water bottle thing today, right?” he asks inquisitively as he settles in next to his boyfriend.

“Yeah sure baby, if you want.”

“Good! I’m going to run out and get a reusable water bottle! Just rest up and I’ll be back before you know it! Love you!” Gabriel places a kiss on Sam's lips and without another word he’s grabbing his shoes and heading out of their room.

“Love you!” he shouts after him half heartedly, before relaxing back into the pillows. He lets his eyes slip shut, hoping to catch a few more minutes of rest (he happened to catch the time on their bedside clock and was appalled that it read 7 am).

He must fall asleep because suddenly he’s being shaken awake. His eyes fly open and he sits up hurriedly. ‘What, is something wrong?” He hears a chuckle from beside him and whips his head around, sighing in relief to see that it’s only Gabriel.

“Enjoy your cat nap?” Sam can hear the teasing tinge to his tone.

“You did tell me to rest,” he grumbles, puffy lips turning into a frown.

“I’m just teasing you, Samsung! I’m glad you got some more rest, you’re going to need it! Can we start now?”

Sam’s mouth is just starting to form his response when Gabriel grabs his cock and starts to stroke him. “Uh yeah I guess we’re starting now.” Gabriel just giggles in response and starts to stroke him faster.

“Here, open this while we wait.” Sam barely catches the bag Gabriel throws at him before he fumbles with it, and finally brandishes a metal reusable water bottle. It’s about half the size of a normal water bottle and Sam is thankful for that. It would probably take him a day to produce enough cum to fill an entire water bottle.

“Okay, now what?” Sam asks once he’s pulled the tag off and has screwed the top off.

Gabriel is too focused on the way his hand is stroking Sam's cock to look at him, so he simply holds his free hand out. "Give it to me."

Sam complies before his eyes flutter shut and his toes curl in pleasure. If there's anything Gabriel is better at then giving blow jobs it's giving hand jobs.

"S'good. S'really good," he grunts as Gabriel swipes his thumb over the tip. He reaches out for the older boy and rubs his back as his orgasm approaches.

"Close, babe?" Sam can almost hear Gabriel lick his lips. Sam only grunts in response and thrusts into Gabriel's hand.  Gabe maneuvers the bottle to the rim so the opening is resting just under the tip of Sam's cock; ready to catch his load.

The cold metal of the bottle on Sam's hot dick pushes him over the edge and he releases the first load of cum into the bottle.

-

An hour and a half later the bottle is full and chilling in the fridge while Sam cooks the pair breakfast. He's flipping a few pancakes when Gabriel saunters into the kitchen, fresh out of the shower and wrapped up in one of Sam's jumpers.

He pecks the younger boy on the cheek as he passes, before opening up the fridge and reaching inside. Unsurprisingly he takes the water bottle out and takes a big gulp from it, before placing in back and shutting the door.

Sam takes the pancakes out of the pan and places them on a plate as he watches the honey eyed boy hold the load in his mouth for a few moments, before slowly swallowing.

Once it's down he smiles brightly. "Ya know Samshine, I think this is the best idea you ever had."

Sam can't help but think the opposite.

-

It's not until two weeks later when San realizes just how bad Gabriel's addiction is.

-

They're at Cas' flat, having a guys night. There's open pizza boxes and half finished chip bags laying around the floor and empty soda bottles scattered about.

They're watching some movie that Sam can't remember the name of; he and Gabriel are curled up in the love seat while Dean and Cas are sprawled across the couch and Lucifer is in the recliner.

Gabriel's fingers are curled around his water bottle, just like they have been all night. He takes the bloody thing everywhere, he even takes it into the bathroom with him while he showers, and it stays on the night table while he sleeps.

Thankfully the boys didn't question it's contents, though whenever Gabriel takes a sip out of it and holds the cum in his mouth the boys do give him some weird stares.

Some giant explosion has just occurred on screen and they're waiting for the dust to clear when Sam feels a hand trailing up his thigh and resting a few inches from his crotch.

"Can I help you?" He whispers, turning to look at Gabriel. The smirk on his lips turns into a frown when he notices the sad look on Gabriel's face.

"It's empty," he whimpers, lower lip jutting out into a pout. That's when Sam notices the open bottle in Gabriel's other hand. He pats Gabriel on the thigh and kisses him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, babe. We'll go home soon and then I'll give it to you from the source." With a cheeky wink he turns his attention back to the tv. A second later the hand is off of his thigh and tugging on his shirt.

"Sammy," he hears Gabriel whine and he looks back at him, eyebrows raised to silently ask Gabriel what he wants. "Need you to fill it up now."

Sam's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Gabe, are you crazy?" He whispers harshly. "We're at Cas', we'll be home in less than an hour, you can wait." He gives Gabriel a final look letting him know that the conversation is over before turning back to look at the TV.

When Gabriel doesn’t protest Sam figures he’s decided to wait until they get home and tries to focus on the movie. However, five minutes later that focus is broken by a hand slowly trailing up his thigh. He looks at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye and sees that his eyes are trained on the screen, but the corners of his mouth are turned up into a smirk.

Sam tries to ignore it and turn his attention back to the screen, but then there’s a hand massaging his cock and those lips he loves so much  mouthing at his earlobe. “Fill up my bottle Sam. Or I’m sure one of the other guys wouldn’t mind giving it to me right from the source right now.”

San tries to hold back a growl, but fails. Gabriel knows how jealous Sam gets, and he always uses it against him. “Fine,” he grunts. He then pulls his phone out like it’s started to ring and sighs. “Sorry guys, gotta take this.” The boys just grunt in response so Sam gets up and heads towards the bathroom, making sure to take Gabriel’s water bottle with him.

-

After that one time at Cas' Gabriel doesn’t hesitate to ask for Sam to refill his bottle, no matter where they are. A restaurant, out shopping, in class, Sam's parent's house, wherever. And Sam doesn’t mind that much, as long as Gabriel is still willing to take it from the source.

-

“Need it Sammy, need it. Please,” Gabriel whines. His water bottle is sat empty and forgotten next to him as he kneels in front of Sam; a rare look of submission on his face. Usually when Gabriel's bottle is empty he asks Sam to refill it and the wavy haired boy complies. But tonight Gabriel wants it, no needs it from the source, and Sam is being an absolute tease.

“Yeah? Hand me your bottle then,” he smirks, eyes never leaving the rerun of Friends that’s on the television. Gabriel rarely ever gets like this, desperate and needy, he’s usually the one in control; he’s a total power bottom. But sometimes he just needs Sam to take control of him, to give it to him hard and Sam milks it for as long as possible.

“No, Sammy. Need it from your cock. Need to feel your cock in my mouth, need to feel it spurting your cum into my mouth. Please,” he begs, one of the hands that was resting on Sam’s knees disappearing to rub his cock through his trousers.

Sam notices this, and looks down at Gabriel. “Are you hard, baby? Does the thought of sucking my cock and cumming down your throat make you hard?” Gabriel just nods and makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Will you let me fuck your mouth?” Gabriel whines and nods again. “I asked you a question. Will you let me fuck your throat?”

“Yes, Sam,” he pants, his pink tongue coming out to wet his dry lips. Sam smiles at that and uncrosses his arms so he can undo his pants. He pulls them and his boxers down just enough so his hard cock and spring out and his balls are free.  
He then threads his hands in Gabriel’s soft hair and pushes him towards his cock. “You know what to do.” Gabriel  nods as best as he can before his tongue peeks out and licks Harry’s head teasingly. “No teasing,” he commands and Gabriel complies immediately and takes Sam’s head into his mouth.

“Mmm,” he moans as he suckles on the head, causing Sam to throw his head back and let out a grunt. That encourages him to lap around the head with his tongue, collecting the few beads of precome that have started to leak out. He pinches Sam’s hip lightly, letting him know it’s okay for him to fuck his mouth now.

“Such a good little cum slut Gabe,” Sam praises as he starts to thrust into his boyfriend's mouth shallowly. Gabriel moans around the length, encouraging Sam to thrust harder.

He gags slightly when he feels the tip prod the back of his throat, but he just lets Sam continue to abuse his mouth. His eyes are rimmed with red, and when he looks up through his lashes at Sam the younger boys thrust falters.

“Look so good, Gabe. Look so good taking my cock down your throat. Look so pretty.” Gabriel moans and stops stroking himself so he can bring a hand up to fondle Sam’s balls. That’s when Sam loses it and he pulls Gabriel  off of his cock so just the head is in his mouth and shouts as he cums down Gabriel's throat.

Just like always Gabriel holds the load in his mouth and lets the taste really soak in before swallowing it. He tucks Sam back into his pants before he climbs up onto his lap and nuzzles into Sam’s neck. “You’re such a cum slut Gabe. But you’re my cum slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry for this i try


End file.
